With the rapid development of terminal technology, applications of various functions become more and more diversified, and the user is inclined to conduct many activities, such as business, entertainment, life activities, etc., by installing different applications on the terminal.
Currently, many users would like to view online videos on the mobile terminal. However, it costs much mobile data traffic for viewing online videos. If the user views a video for 1 minute on the mobile phone, it will cost about 4 M of mobile data traffic for the standard resource, and about 20 M of mobile data traffic for the high definition resource. For most users having hundreds of megabytes of mobile data traffic per month, there is a barrier to view online videos.
In addition, influenced by the network speed, video resources, performances of the mobile phone and other factors, there is always a case that the video is not smooth during viewing. When the video is not smooth, almost half of users will leave the page or exit the application, and thus the user's requirement for viewing videos cannot be fulfilled.
Since the transmission speed of the video resources is greatly influenced by the network environment, the user may only view the online video in a quiet environment with high quality mobile network, and may not view the online video in an environment with poor network, such as a subway. Meanwhile, it is not suitable to view in time fragments.
Accordingly, there are problems as follows for viewing online video: 1) a large amount of mobile data traffic is cost; 2) the video is not smooth; 3) the viewing location, and viewing time are limited.
With regard to the first problem, a current method is to provide a smooth transcoding format. With regard to the second problem, it may be solved by reducing the numbers of frames, which may be reduced low to 24 frames per second, or may be solved by replacing the video resource passively or encouraging the user to change the video node to skip the unsmooth section, after receiving a report from the user. With regard to the third problem, there is no solution currently.
Although, the above methods for transcoding smoothly or reducing the number of frames may improve the situation that the video costs a large amount of mobile data traffic and is not smooth, the current problem is still serous. The way of reporting or changing the node by the user is passive, which may only solve the unsmooth problem after the event.